Chuck and Sarah vs Those DAMN KIDS!
by P.J. Murphy
Summary: A tired Chuck needs to relax and stop worrying about his problems.  Sarah has a few ideas on the subject, but both of them forget what holiday it is.  One-shot story, SPOILERS for ep 5.1.  ***M-RATED***, sexual descriptions and content.  Happy Halloween!


_I was debating about whether to post a Halloween story. Things have been very stressful in both my work life and my personal life of late. But then, sometimes keeping with a tradition is the best way to keep yourself grounded and focused. Of course, I couldn't come up with anything good, but then I watched a few Halloween-themed episodes of shows on TV this week, particularly _The Big Bang Theory_ and _Happy Endings_ and came up with an idea._

_Be forewarned, this story has elements in it from the Season 5 premiere of Chuck, so if you didn't watch that yet, there are spoilers ahead. Also, this is M-rated for some sexual descriptions, so be aware of that. As always, **Wepdiggy**, **MXPW**, and **Mikki13** can receive the credit (or blame, depending on your opinion) for me writing these stories. And thanks to **BDaddyDL** for staying on my case about keeping my holiday one-shot tradition._

_Enjoy and please leave reviews!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Echo Park<strong>_  
><em><strong>October 31, 2011<strong>_  
><em><strong>6:15 PM PDT<strong>_

Chuck punched the last of the numbers into the spreadsheet and adjusted the formula to calculate them. Then he tried again…and again. No matter what, the numbers kept coming up the same way. He gave a big sigh and dropped his head on the keyboard.

This had not been his weekend. He already had to say goodbye to the dream house Sarah wanted. He was one day too late in trying to buy it for her, and now their only source of income, the Buy More, wasn't one. The store hadn't made a significant profit in four years. No matter how he crunched the numbers, it would take far too long for the Buy More to help them with Carmichael Industries. Despite Casey's slight aversion to taking morally-ambiguous clients, Chuck couldn't see any other way of keeping both businesses afloat. Perhaps they'd get lucky and they'd only be stealing from other white-collar crooks like this Roger Bale was.

"Sweetie, are you OK?"

Chuck slowly stirred when he felt the kiss on his cheek and his shoulders being massaged. He slowly lifted his head to see Sarah standing over him with that angelic smile she reserved only for him.

"Hey there," he said weakly.

She leaned in to give him a longer kiss. "What's wrong?"

Chuck pointed at the computer. "I was just going over Buy More's books. Apparently, the store wasn't doing as well as Big Mike or Moses let on. It's barely made enough over the last four years to stay afloat. I hoped we could use the store's profits to help our agency, but I don't see that happening right now."

"Don't worry, Chuck. We can figure it out. You have to remember, you get to decide how the store runs. Jeff, Lester, Big Mike, and everybody else may not know you're the man in charge, but you always come up with a way to make things work out."

She pulled Chuck's chair from the desk and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Remember what Casey told you on the way to Paris? You were smart long before you ever got the Intersect. And you always come up with a solution to any problem no matter what. If getting us out of Bale's house doesn't prove that, I don't know what will." She gave him a kiss on his forehead. "That little thing inside of there is one of the many reasons I fell in love with you."

"OK, Sally," Chuck replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Sally?"

"From those Encyclopedia Brown books."

Sarah paused. "Oh, of course. It's funny I never thought of that before now. We did start out that way, didn't we? You were the brains, and I was the one protecting you from the Bugs Meany's of the world."

"You read those books?"

Sarah smiled. "I used to 'borrow' them from the library in all the different towns my father and I lived in. Sometimes I worried there was some kid out there somewhere who would see through one of my father's cons and turn us in. In school, I used to get teased for reading all the time by the other girls instead of being into the New Kids on the Block and Debbie Gibson."

"Boy, did you make the right call on that."

Sarah laughed. "Well, it would be a few years before I realized where I was heading with being an outcast in school and Dad going to jail. I had hoped running into Director Graham that day would lead me to something better."

Sarah gazed into his eyes as she caressed his face. "It was something better than I ever could have dreamed."

They shared a passionate kiss as they held each other in a fervent embrace. Sarah pulled back and looked into Chuck's eyes again. "So let's just relax tonight and not think about the Buy More or Carmichael Industries or anything else. Let's just enjoy being with each other. Married couples do that, right?"

Chuck nodded. "They do."

Sarah pulled him up and led him to the couch. She gave him a kiss. "You stay there, and I'll be right back."

Chuck smiled and watched her go into the bedroom. He turned his head when he heard the knock at the door. He opened it to find Ellie and Clara there.

"Trick or treat!"

Chuck was momentarily shocked before realizing what day it was. "Oh, sorry El. Just slipped my mind it's Halloween. But Clara looks so cute in her little bunny costume."

"I'm actually taking her over to the hospital for our big Halloween party. I was just coming by to tell you about the bags of Halloween candy we have in case you need them. Devon was supposed to pass them out, but he got called in for an emergency bypass."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Oh, I knew I forgot something today. Thanks, sis. You're a life-saver."

"Pun intended?"

"What?" Chuck stood in confusion for a moment before figuring it out. "Oh. Ha-ha-ha, very funny, El."

"OK, we have to go. Talk to you tonight."

"Bye," Chuck replied as he gave his niece a kiss. He grabbed the keys to Ellie's apartment and ran into their kitchen to get the three bags of Halloween candy they had. He walked back into their apartment and closed the door. He turned and dropped the candy to the floor in shock.

Sarah walked into the living room wearing fishnet stockings and a black corset. It was the same outfit she wore into giving up his plans for her dream home. God only knew what she had planned for him tonight.

"Uh…honey…what are you…"

"It was…such a shame you only saw me in this long enough for me to find out about your…secret," she said with a more-than-slightly lustful tone as she slinked over to her husband in her five-inch stilettos. "I didn't want to waste this outfit, so…"

She grabbed Chuck and gave him a kiss to curl his toes and would make him babble nonsensically for at least a week. She started to untie his tie when there was another knock on the door.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked.

Chuck finally snapped out of it and grabbed the bags of candy. "It's Halloween, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." She looked down at her attire and giggled. "Maybe you should answer the door."

Chuck looked around. "OK, but I'll need a…" Sarah grabbed a bowl from the dining room table and held it out for Chuck. "…yes, that. Thank you."

Chuck quickly poured two bags of candy into the bowl and answered the door.

"Trick or treat!" a couple of young kids called out.

"Oh, great costumes. Here you go," Chuck replied as he gave candy to each of the kids. They thanked him and walked to the next apartment.

"How come we've never had to deal with trick-or-treaters before?" Sarah asked.

"Well, last year, you were busy trying to get Dr. Wheelright's nightmare-inducing toxin out of me, and before that Ellie always took care of it."

"Do you get a lot of kids coming here?"

"Not really, no. Maybe they decided to try their luck here because Ellie and Devon weren't home."

"Well, if we won't have too many customers," Sarah purred as she started kissing Chuck and unbuttoning his shirt. Chuck ran his hands over her soft skin, both of them getting worked up quickly. Only to be interrupted by another knock on the door. Sarah huffed in frustration and hid away from the door as Chuck quickly opened it up and gave the candy out to the visitors at the door. As soon as the door closed, Sarah grabbed a small table.

"Here, put the bowl on this, and the kids can get their own," she said impatiently.

Chuck saw the look on her face and knew he better resolve this quickly. He put the table just outside the door. He barely got the door closed when Sarah leaped on him and started kissing him as if her life depended on it. He walked over to the couch with Sarah wrapped tightly around him. He lay back on the couch as Sarah unbuttoned his shirt completely and started kissing and licking his chest. He pulled her up to him and kissed her hard, their tongues hungrily tasting each other as he brought the spaghetti straps of her outfit and gently cupped her breasts. Sarah's breathing began to shallow as she worked on undoing Chuck's belt.

There was a knock on the door.

"Dammit!" Sarah yelled. "What is with these kids?"

Chuck sighed and got off of the couch, fixing his clothes in the process. He opened the door to find several teens in what could only be called costumes if the definition was stretched to paper-thin credibility.

"Trick or treat," they said more as a threat than a greeting.

"Can't you see we put the bowl out…" Chuck stared in surprise to see the entire bowl empty. "We only put that out ten minutes ago!"

"Lesson learned, pal," one of the teens said. "Now pony up the grub."

Chuck was upset but grabbed the last bag of candy and put a few pieces into each visitor's bag. They left without even thanking him.

"Can you believe that?" Chuck was exasperated. "They empty the bowl, demand more candy, and they don't even thank us? Were we that bad as kids?"

Sarah came back from turning off the lights in the apartment. "We'll pretend nobody's home," she said quickly as she hit the light switch next to Chuck. "Problem solved."

Chuck smiled and went back to kissing Sarah. She went to work on his belt again as he slid his hands down her back and gently squeezed her ass. She lifted her leg into his hands, and Chuck unsnapped her garter from her stockings with one hand.

"Been practicing, have we?" Sarah moaned into his mouth mid-kiss.

_Field __of __Dreams_ and that garter trick are the reasons why guys will always like Kevin Costner," Chuck said with a smile as he continued undressing her. He planted kisses all along her neck, causing her to squirm even more. She reached down to unzip his pants and slid her hand inside to fondle him.

There was yet another knock at the door.

"Ignore it, ignore it," Sarah panted as she started stroking Chuck's ever growing manhood.

"I am, believe me I am," Chuck whispered breathlessly in reply as he started sliding Sarah's garter and panties off.

"We know you're in there!" Both Chuck and Sarah stared at the door. "Open up and give us the candy!"

Sarah growled loud enough to make a lion flinch as Chuck fixed his clothes once again and opened it a crack. A trio of boys…if legally they were still boys…were at the door.

"We're out of candy," Chuck said in desperation. "Someone stole it earlier."

"We take cash," one of them said.

"I don't have any of that, either."

"Got any pictures of that smoking-hot wife of yours in her Halloween costume?" another one said as his partners snickered. "We'd totally be OK with that."

"Look," Chuck replied, letting all of his frustration let out. "You know what we did by the time I was your age on Halloween? We went out to parties and had fun with our friends. We didn't shake down every last person for whatever they had. And we sure as hell didn't make lewd comments about them! Now get lost!"

The first one produced a carton of eggs. "We could always give your apartment the treatment. And these have been sitting in my car for a few days, so they should be nice and ripe."

The three stepped back when they were hit in the faces by water. Chuck turned in surprise to see Sarah in a trenchcoat with the garden hose from the apartment complex.

"You were saying?" Sarah asked contemptuously.

"We…we were just trying to get some candy…"

"Put those eggs away or I aim the hose much lower," Sarah growled. The first kid looked down and saw what Sarah had in mind. Not wanting to explain how he wet his pants to anybody, he put the eggs away. "Now leave."

One of the boys wasn't ready to give up. "Hey, we're coming back to egg this place whether you like it or not. You really think you can stop us?"

Sarah produced a knife from her coat and flung it at a jack-o-lantern across the courtyard. It landed right between the cut-out eyes. "Yes, actually."

The three boys looked in fear at the knife sticking out of the jack-o-lantern and ended up wetting themselves anyway. The trio quickly fled the area. Sarah dropped the hose and went to retrieve her knife. She quietly walked into the apartment, leaving Chuck in stunned silence.

"OK, uh…"

"Oh, sweetie. Now you look even tenser than you did before." She undid the belt on her trenchcoat and let it drop, leaving her completely naked. "Fortunately, I have a few ways to help you."

She walked up to Chuck and ripped his shirt off. She kissed him hard, pressing her breasts up against his chest as she slid his pants to the ground. He started feeling the electricity coming back to him and swept her up in his arms, carrying her quickly to the bedroom. He sat down on the bed, and she pushed him onto his back as she removed his boxers and straddled him. He pulled himself back onto the bed as she kissed him wantonly. He grabbed her breasts and started kissing and licking every inch of them, paying close attention to her dusty pink nipples. She moaned in pleasure as she reached down to rub his now rock-hard erection over her essence, getting herself turned on in the process. She positioned herself and slowly sank down on Chuck's manhood. She leaned forward to kiss him and press her body up against his as she moved up and down on him. He started breathing harder as he caressed every part of her skin, their lips locked permanently together. His hand reached down to massage her clit, which generated much louder moans from Sarah.

"Oh, God. Don't stop, Chuck!" she cried as she rode him faster, gripping his hard cock deep inside of her as both of them worked their way to the precipice. She leaned back and gripped Chuck's legs as she could feel her orgasm about to take over her entire body. She cried out as waves of pleasure coursed over her entire body. She kept riding up and down on Chuck as an orgasm rolled through every inch of her. She then lurched forward and grabbed Chuck's face, kissing him wantonly as she thrust relentlessly against him to bring him over the edge as well. She gripped him tightly inside of her as she rode him into submission. With a last desperate moan, he came hard inside of her, Sarah thrusting relentlessly against him to coax every last bit of pleasure out of him before collapsing into his arms.

They held each other in their bed, gently kissing and caressing each other.

"You were right, Sarah."

"About what?"

"Somehow we always make things work out. And we'll do that again. And I'm going to get you that dream house you always wanted, no matter what it takes. Because you've already helped me live my dream."

He held her face gently in his hands. "When I asked you to marry me and you said yes."

Sarah smiled and gave him a passionate kiss. "I could say the same about you. I didn't think I could ever be as happy as this. But thanks to you, I am."

Suddenly, they heard a knock on their window. "Guys, I don't mean to bother you, but I have Alex over and the only scary movies I have she's seen already." Even though they had long locked the Morgan Door, he couldn't be dissuaded. "Can I look through your collection? Chuck? Please?"

Chuck and Sarah looked at each other and smiled. "Damn kids," they said in unison before breaking up in laughter.


End file.
